


Представьте

by fishlips



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 02:34:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6266140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishlips/pseuds/fishlips
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Трудовые Будни в Эмприз дю Лион</p>
            </blockquote>





	Представьте

Представьте себя членом некого долийского клана, сидящим в богами забытой деревушке близ Эмприз дю Лиона и пытающимся убедить местных мужиков в том, что им срочно нужно бросать дома и хозяйство и уходить на запад.  
Вы повторяете это раз сто и каждый раз на разный манер, деревенские мужики, почесывая затылок, в сотый раз повторяют, что это не дело, а вам смертельно надоело, что это не дело;  
… или что ну, это, барышня, короче;  
… или что вы должны понимать почему-то, что это - того этого, которое того;  
… или что, короче, уйти они никак не могут.  
По вашему мнению, если вы живете в богами забытой деревне где-то между перспективой на верную смерть и перспективой на еще более верную смерть, первое, что вы должны сделать – так это схватить самое важное (шерстяные чулки и соседа) и бежать в ту сторону, где безопасно, а не мотать нервы людям про того и этого.  
Ваш эльфийский друг Солас деревни две назад сказал, что это проблема межкультурной коммуникации, и вы тогда кивнули, соглашаясь, хотя, говоря по правде, на самом вы ни малейшего понятия не имеете, что такое коммуникация, и уж тем более – культурная.  
В тот момент, когда разговор переходит на сто первый круг, ваш тевинтерский друг Дориан отрывается от маринованных грибочков и обращается к вашему эльфийскому другу Соласу:  
\- Как ты думаешь, - спрашивает ваш тевинтерский друг Дориан, - отчего местные помрут быстрее? От храмовников?  
\- От голода, - меланхолично отвечает ваш эльфийский друг Солас.  
\- Или, - поддерживает тему ваш друг Дориан, - от волков. Ставлю пять золотых, что их загрызут волки.  
Дориан спрашивает Соласа, видел ли тот вообще этих волков, которые не волки даже, а те еще демонические отродья.  
\- Видел, - покорно соглашается Солас, - а еще они могут умереть от холода.  
\- Или демонов.  
\- И то верно.  
Будучи насмерть измотанным южным климатом и долгим переходом членом некоего долийского клана, вы вдруг представляете, как на деревню нападают демоны, волки, храмовники или еще больший мороз – подобные мысли заставляют вас улыбаться, чего не скажешь о мужиках и их голове, который аж покраснел и вовсю сжимает кулаки.  
В этот момент вы вдруг замечаете какое-то мерзкое насекомое в бороде головы, отчего вам становится невыносимо противно.  
Пока мужики краснеют, а ваши друзья изгаляются в предсказательстве, словно какие-то ривейнские одержимые, вы не можете избавиться от жутчайших картин волос на лицах, животах, ногах, руках, в носах, задницах и (да простят вас боги) даже на пальцах: волосы эти все лезут и лезут в ваше воображение, извиваясь змеями и сверкая хитиновыми спинками живущих в них паразитов.  
Оказавшись бессильным перед подобными ужасами (и чужой тупостью), вы плюете на пол и говорите, что вам все равно, что вы сейчас же отсюда уходите, и что пусть этих шемленов хоть Ужасный Волк заберет.

«Хардинг,  
Босс не смогла уговорить местных уйти. Просит приглядеть за ними, а если совсем прижмет – «тащить их за вшивую волосню в лагерь».  
Мы идем на восток. По словам местных, там располагается стоянка рудокопов, а дальше – рудники, так что на связь какое-то время выходить не будем.  
P. S. Вернемся в Скайхолд – напою тебя так, что вся отогреешься.  
железный бык»

 

Представьте себя неким кунари из Бен-Хазрат, оказавшимся в безымянной деревушке близ орлейских гор.  
Вы первым обнаруживаете, что деревня словно вымерла: улицы пусты, дома пусты, нигде не пахнет едой и не видно дымка от печки над крышей.  
Не выдерживая, вы спрашиваете, куда делись местные. Этот вопрос, при отсутствии следов боя или хотя бы спешной эвакуации, вас крайне тревожит.  
Ваш босс – человек во всех отношениях прекрасный, но немного недалекий - отвечает, что, наверное, ушли, и совсем не понимает, почему этот ответ вам так не нравится.  
Ваш босс – человек недалекий, но прекрасный – говорит вам обследовать деревню, а потому вы вручаете боссу свою боевую подругу Серу в качестве сопровождения и идете выполнять приказ.  
Об этом вы жалеете буквально сразу же, понимая, что вечером вам придется объяснять записывающей в блокнотик новые слова эльфийке их значение, а через пятнадцать минут, когда с другого конца деревни раздаются крики – жалеете уже всерьез.  
К тому моменту, когда вы добегаете до источника шума, перед вами предстает картина, которая как-то не укладывается у вас в голове.  
Вы видите лежащего на снегу босса, вы видите стоящую на коленях боевую подругу Серу, и обе они выглядят так, словно на них насрал дракон.  
В прямом смысле этого слова.  
Скорее всего, думаете вы, это опять магия.  
Больше всего на свете вы ненавидите магию.  
И Тень.  
И разбодяженное пиво.  
И блядских тал-вашотов.  
И кашу.  
Вы, разумеется, спрашиваете, в порядке ли ваши боевые подруги.  
Босс, сплюнув что-то черное в снег, отвечает, что нет.  
\- Сера, - говорит босс, - только что порвала волка на части.  
\- В прямом смысле этого слова, - добавляет она.  
Она снова что-то сплевывает в снег - на этот раз бурое - и говорит:  
\- Руками.  
Вы осматриваете вашу боевую подругу Серу, которая никак не похожа на человека, способного порвать кого-то в прямом смысле этого слова и уж тем более – руками, и чувствуете, что вам тоже стало как-то нехорошо.  
В конце концов, вы знаете, что волки не имеют привычки нападать в одиночку на группу людей посреди деревни.  
К тому же, какой привычки волки точно не имеют - так это рваться на куски от хилых эльфийских рук.  
В порядке эксперимента вы подходите к месиву, в котором с головы до ног измазаны ваши подруги и легонько хватаетесь за то, что при ближайшем рассмотрении действительно напоминает тушу волка.  
Шкура в ваших руках с легкостью отходит от мяса.  
В этот момент ваша боевая подруга Сера начинает кричать и размазывать куски волка по лицу, так что все вопросы приходится отложить до лучших времен.  
Ночью, когда страсти и отряд улеглись, вы просыпаетесь от шепота ваших боевых подруг.  
За невозможностью повернуть голову на подушке, вы скашиваете взгляд и видите то, что опять же никак не согласовывается в вашей голове.  
Вы видите лежащую на лавке в одном исподнем боевую подругу Серу. Вы видите сидящего у нее на бедрах босса (тоже в одном исподнем и с распахнутой до пупка рубашкой). При этом босс жарко шепчет о том, чтобы ваша боевая подруга Сера закрыла глаза и расслабилась.  
В какой-то момент вы очень надеетесь, что дело в сексе, но босс словно чует, что вы проснулись, и идет к вам, потому что ей, видите ли, нужна ваша помощь. Она так и говорит, мол, железный бык, нужна твоя помощь.  
Вы очень-очень надеетесь, что дело все же в сексе.  
Босс прикладывает к вашему лицу свою грудь и просит прислушаться.  
Вы прислушиваетесь.  
Вы говорите, что сердце бьется нормально.  
И что жрать охота.  
И что волки воют.  
И что ветер словно песни поет.  
Босс отстраняется и вы, наконец, можете рассмотреть в темноте ее лицо.  
Выражение на нем – это страх.

«Солас,  
Сигодня мы дошли к рудников, встретелли первых храмовников. Это во время потому што Сера неадела носков, и отмаросила ноги чуть не до гангрены, а мои мы несмогли отстерать от волка (долгая история).  
Мы нашли рудакопов я отправил их вам.  
Они говорят храмовники скармливалили их лириумом.  
Это что то не то. Везде не то. Это место не то. Я не понимаю, но дорога строится идет в Суледин.  
Солас я хочу что бы ты иса лировал тех людей.  
Пусть они едят и пьют отдельно и все остальное тоже  
Просмотри на них.  
P.S.  
Рудники похожи на вскрытый труп. Я сказала с одни из рудакопов, у него были проблемы с ногой. Он сказал, это из за рудников. Он сказал его дед отец и двое братьев умерли здесь, его ноги сломали здесь камнем.  
Он сказал что здесь один из хороших камней что какая-то вельможа не-помню-как-имя заказывала здесь камень на олицовку ваны.  
рудники убили весь его род, а он сказал, ажжж сама вельможа как ее там.  
Он был гордый этим.  
Солас я совсем непонимаю этех людей  
Да хранят тебя боги»

 

Представьте себя некой городской жительницей, прожившей большую часть жизни то в одной столице этого мира, то в другой.  
Не то, чтобы вы жили, катаясь в масле. Говоря откровенно, масла того вы в глаза не видели, зато вот похлебок из крыс нажрались так, что смотреть на них теперь не можете.  
В любом случае, та городская жизнь совсем не готовила вас к выезду на природу.  
Например, вы даже не подозревали, что на природе вам понадобится лопата.  
В конце концов, думали вы, нахуя в лесу лопата.  
И вот, значится, вы в лесу и с лопатой, стоите на какой-то поляне по колено в снегу и полны негодования. Ваша слишком эльфанутая подружка, которая в последнее время начала пугать вас до усрачки, на негодование не обращает ни малейшего внимания, но говорит, что у вас есть где-то пятнадцать минут.  
Вы, разумеется, спрашиваете, с какого это перепуга.  
\- Закат, - отвечают вам полумертвым (и, разумеется, пугающим до усрачки) голосом.  
Теперь вам надо очистить ебучей лопатой с поляны-или-как-ее-там снег и вы абсолютно не понимаете нахуя, если у вас на руках есть целый маг, а маги, как известно, могут многое. Например, выпускать из пальцев огонь и зажигать, знаете ли, костры-хуйстры всякие.  
\- Если его развести на снегу, - отвечают вам из могилы, - то снег растает и затопит костер. Чем сильнее жжешь, тем сильнее тает и тем быстрее затапливает.  
Это, конечно, охуительный довод.  
Почему яму надо было выкопать до заката, вы понимаете спустя где-то десять минут после оного, когда мороз становится таким злым, что пальцы мертвеют, а внизу живота надувается пузырем от страха.  
Ругаясь на чем свет стоит, вы, наконец, очищаете как-ее-там, кидаете на мерзлую землю с черными листьями дрова и те тут же вспыхивают.  
\- Сера, - спрашивает вас перед сном ваша эльфанутая подруга, - я большую часть поняла, но что такое «прошмандовка»?  
Вы едва сдерживаетесь, чтобы не накинуться на нее.  
Вместо этого вы начинаете задавать вопросы – крайне резонные, на ваш взгляд.  
Например, почему вы разделились.  
Какого хера вы торчите в этих лесах, пока Бык с Колем обследуют Суледин.  
Что, во имя, драть ее в сраку, Андрасте, творится с вашей подругой.  
\- Они разведывают, - отвечает вам ваша ебанутая уже не совсем подруга.  
\- Так какого мы не с ними? - шипите вы в темноте, дрожа в спальнике от холода.  
Вам отвечают, что все дело в красном лириуме.  
Ваша не-подруга тяжело вздыхает.  
\- Если я приближусь к нему слишком близко, моя голова взорвется изнутри, - объясняет она.  
Это, конечно же, еще более охуительный довод.  
Ночью, когда вы встаете поссать, ваша эльфанутая снова подруга все еще сидит перед костром с лицом, с которым люди выходят из курилен.  
Вам приходится трясти ее минут пять, хлопая по щекам и обзывая прошмандовкой, пока их-драть-якорем-сиятельство не обращают на вас внимание.  
Первое что она спрашивает – это «ты слышишь?»  
Вы слышите тупую и напугавшую вас до предсмертного состояния дуру, о чем вы прямо и говорите.  
\- Волки ходят рядом, - говорят вам.  
\- Вон там, - указывают куда-то в пугающую пустую темноту.  
\- Ты слышишь их песни, Сера? - смотрят на вас еще более пустыми глазами. - Где-то в тысяче шагах. Тебе нужно убить их, Сера.  
В этот момент вы вдруг понимаете, что здесь, рядом с уютно потрескивающим костром, вы сидите с существом намного более пугающим, чем волки, храмовники, Тень и твари из крепости Суледин.  
И ничего не мешает вам перерезать этой твари горло.  
Да хранит вас Создатель от таких озарений.

 

«Солас  
Что такое с прошмандовскими орлесианкими ванами мы были на священом месте я знаю его название священое место  
солас мы там поклонялись богам а потом пришли орлеисанцы и позтроили ваны  
почему везде ваны  
Солас здесь все не правильно я чувствую  
я поняла Солас  
здесь все слышно это слышит даже железный бык  
и Сера тоже но врет что нет  
это словно пение только ты слышишь его не ушами. вот что было не так с рудакопами я поняла они выращивают лириум в них прямо в людях. я это видела Солас да будут обиятия фалондина их утешеньем  
солас я не хочу это помнить  
это словно пение у меня мысли путаются прости  
но ты его не слышышь или слышышь чем то другим возможно какое то другой чувство или что то внутри тебя но не ухо я не знаю имя  
солас звери тут поют и деревья тоже я их всех чувствауйу  
приклала ухо к земли и услышала пение  
я кровоточу носом сегодня я кровоточу глазами  
бык сказал паворачиваться мы идем к тебе мы уже повирнули я могу мыслить  
солас ты бы знал как это было прекрасно  
не мыслить но ощущать что все поет я забыла что видела я потеряла себя  
так жалко вспоминать  
мы нашли месных они сошли с ума что то не так с волками  
красный лириум везде он в деревиях животных камнях земле  
он в них живет меняет их они поют  
я запретила пить воду и есть  
ужасный волк меня забери ты бы знал как я хочу есть  
узнай сколько нам ждать до весны  
весной проснутся поющие деревия и животные выйдут и пойдут дальше  
и люди боги и люди тоже  
я же хотела их вывести смотри чтобы они сидели не двигались  
бык говорит что можно все сжечь но они кормили шемленов этой дрянью а потом она росла в камнях и на земле  
я не знаю по чему идет распрастранение  
животные могут убежать и люди тоже  
не знаю вода тоже или нет  
если вода то мы все мертвы  
солас я не знаю что делать  
я боюсь мне так страшно что я просыпаюсь криком  
молюсь богам но они малчат  
я не хочу думать  
я бы осталась там и была песнью  
как деревья или животные  
люблю тебя»


End file.
